El comienzo
by Denay
Summary: Después de varios años, Hermione Granger regresa a Londres para hacer frente a su pasado y a la decisión que hizo que ella escapara del amor
1. Chapter 1

Alguna vez se han preguntado, que pasaría si pudieras cambiar un momento de tu vida, un solo instante, tomarías la oportunidad, y si esta respuesta seria positiva, que cambiarías, o que es lo que mantendrías. Esa misma pregunta me la hago diariamente, y diariamente llego a la conclusión que mi vida está bien así, apartada de mis seres queridos, lejos de las personas que quiero. Porque con eso se, que ellos se encuentran bien, y con eso se que yo sigo estando viva.

Hace unos pocos años, una decisión pudo haber cambiado mi vida, pero eso no se puede remediar. Miro hacia la ventana y camino lentamente viendo el paisaje que me muestra, las luces de los edificios son lo primero que veo, como iluminan las calles y opacan al cielo. Ahora miro hacia el cielo y veo que las pocas estrellas esta brillando.

Regreso de nuevo a mi cama, y me acuesto tratando de olvidar que estoy sola, sola por una mala decisión, sola por no comentar esa decisión, y sola, porque esa decisión hizo que me separara de mi amor. Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger y regrese al lugar donde comenzó todo, donde perdí todo, porque me canse de huir, y se que algún día tendré que afrontar mis temores. Mas vale tarde que nunca, y si ese momento llegara, no volveré a escapar.


	2. Chapter 2

El constante ruido de algo me despertó, como pude, estire mi brazo en busca del origen de tan odioso ruido. Tome el celular y conteste sin mirar:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Que humor pequeña, ¿una mala noche?- comento esto mientras reía

-Cállate, dime para que marcaste-

- Que linda, gracias estoy bien, y la llamada es porque tu me lo pediste, recuerdas –

-No lo recuerdo, así que por favor dime el motivo-

-Bueno peque, ayer antes de que comenzaras tu viaje de perdición, me pediste que te levantara a esta hora para que no llegaras tarde al trabajo.-

-Gracias Luna, te veo más tarde-

-Sabes que no es nada, pero Hermi, ya deja eso, no te hace bien….-ya sabía lo que iba a decir, en cierta forma ni yo misma lo quería, pero era la única forma de olvidar un poco.

-Si Luna lo que sea, gracias- y sin más colgué. Sabía que ella solo se preocupaba por mí, pero era tan difícil de dejarlo. Hace 6 años que comencé en esto, y aunque por más que luchaba siempre regresaba, era la única forma de olvidar y con lo que podía dormir.

Sin ánimos, me levante para ducharme, la misma rutina todos los días, levantarme, ir al trabajo, regresar a mi sola casa, si bien iban las cosas, solo me quedaba un rato a tomar, si era un dia malo, salía a cualquier bar a buscar alguien con quien olvidar.

Quien lo diría, que la gran estudiante del mejor colegio de Londres, tuviera una vida tan distinta, de ser tan responsable, ahora necesitaba que alguien me despertara, de cumplir con las normas, en las noches buscaba un poco de diversión.

Termine de bañarme y me puse lo primero que encontré. Una falda negra un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa roja ajustada a mi cuerpo, el buen saco negro y mis tacones de 12 cm. Cogí el bolso que se encontraba en el sillón, y salí de ahí.

Al tomar el ascensor vi a los vecinos del 709, una pareja gay que siempre estaban de románticos, también iba el hijo de los señores del 506, que en ese momento iba jugando con un balón. Al llegar a la planta baja, le pedí a Michael, el portero, que me trajera mi coche.

Dándole las gracias, me metí al coche y maneje rumbo a mi trabajo. Al llegar me esperaban mis dos secretarias, Dana y Ara, con sus tablets, en cuanto me vieron se acercaron para tomar mi bolso y mi saco.

-Señorita Granger, el Jefe Strauss quiere que lo vea hoy, al parecer es una junta de urgencia-comenzó Ara

-Siempre es de urgencia, dile que te avise la hora y trata de que no interfiera con la agenda-

-Pidió que fuera a las 15 horas, cuando sea el cambio del turno, que aprovecharan la hora de la comida, pero a esa hora quedo de ver a jefe de publicidad- continuo Dana

-Cambia el horario con Marcus, necesito ver los avances del siguiente número, Dana por favor, habla con Jean para que venga a mi oficina lo más pronto que pueda, Ara confirma con Strauss mi asistencia, y por favor traigan un café- termine de decirlas antes de sentarme en mi silla.

Vi como las dos salían, para hacer lo que les había pedido, prendí la computadora para comenzar el trabajo de redacción que deje sin terminar ayer, el articulo que iba a ser uno de los principales era el que me faltaba por revisar, era duro ser la Jefe de redacción de la mejor revista de moda de Londres, pero aunque no pudieran creerlo, me apasionaba.

Seguí trabajando alrededor de una media hora, cuando unos toques en la puerta me hicieron que levantara la mirada.

-Jefa puedo pasar- dijo la voz mientras se asomaba por la puerta

-Jean sabes que odio que me digas así, por favor entra y dime si sabes por qué la junta tan urgente de Strauss-

-Ok Herms, al parecer hay unos nuevos accionistas en la empresa, no sé de quién se trate, pero quieren ver como se está manejando la empresa, dice la secretaria de Strauss, que compraron una buena parte de las acciones de la editorial, y están encantados con varias de las revistas que manejamos, una es la tuya, así que ponte feliz, creo que esta tarde será de elogios.-

-Solo por eso, pensé que era otra cosa, sabe Strauss que odio ese tipo de juntas-

-Lo sabe y por eso lo hace, pero eres la jefa y tienes que ir, recuerdas el aumento que pediste el semestre pasado, con esta nueva inversión puedes pedirlo, ve a conocer a los accionistas y encántalos para que esta revista sea la mejor de Europa.

-En eso tienes razón Jean, gracias por la información, me preparare para soportar esa junta.-

-De nada Herms, y cuando estés allá, no te olvides de tu gran compañera que necesita un ascenso- rio Jean

-Jean, ya te dije que puedes venir a trabajar conmigo, necesito una mano derecha- volteé a verla con un ruego en la mirada

-Algún día Herms, algún día- volvió a reír- bueno linda me voy, si no el buenote de mi jefe me extrañara

-Gracias- sonreí por lo dicho por ella, no era un secreto, al menos para mí, que Jean se moría por su jefe, el gran Krum, y aunque ella se mantenía al margen, yo notaba que el también sentía algo por ella.

Deje las divagaciones y me concentre en la computadora de nuevo, después de dos horas trabajando, la maquina se apago sin razón alguna. Pensé que se trataba de una falla eléctrica así que cheque la conexión, pero estas estaban bien. Camine hacia el interruptor de luz y al moverlo, prendieron las luces de la sala, extrañada tome el teléfono y le hable a Dana

-Dana, por favor habla a mantenimiento y diles que vengan a arreglar mi computadora-

-Si señorita, otra cosa que necesite-

-Por el momento nada, diles que me urge, por favor.-

-Enseguida señorita-

-Gracias.-

Tenía tiempo que esto no me pasaba, cuando algún aparato a mi alrededor fallaba sin causa alguna, era una mala señal. Rogué que la computadora se halla quemado, incluso fuera por una infección, pero algo dentro de mi me decía, que no era para nada eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo en leer mi historia, una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero fueron los exámenes en mi escuela, así que estuve un poco atareada, espero les siga agradando la historia, ahora si el siguiente capitulo**

**Capitulo 3**

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, dos personas discutían

-Ya te dije que no iré, yo no fui el de la idea-

-Pero James, es necesario, tu eres el Director y ...-

-Y sabes que odio eso, no me queda de otra, pero a esa junta no iré, no se manda a Neville o a Albus..-

-Esta bien, le diré a tu tío Albus que vaya, pero ya Harry necesitas conocer lo que adquieres-

-Te dije que no me gusta que me llames así Ron, por favor, vete a ver a tu novia antes de que busque algo con lo que no puedas salir del trabajo en los próximos días-

-Tranquilo viejo, nos vemos, llevare a Lav a comer-

-Si ya vete, que nadie me moleste, quiero estar solo.-

Solo, era lo que tenia desde que descubrió el engaño de la que creyó el amor de su vida. Trato de salir con diferentes mujeres, pero siempre caía en el error de compararlas, ninguna de ellas era inteligente, o bondadosa, ninguna lograba causarle el mismo efecto que ella, y aunque por mas que quisiera olvidarle, siempre encontraba algo con que recordarla.

Y en parte sabia, que había sido su culpa, abandonarla tanto tiempo, solo por cumplir las responsabilidades de la empresa, y de no decirle totalmente la verdad, no decirle que el era el heredero de la empresa Potter, y por lo mismo, tener que estar buscando excusas para no verla.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica de cabello alborotado color castaño, tan linda, tan simple, tan ella. Después cuando su familia se entero, estuvieron en desacuerdo que saliera con esa joven, que según su tío, no era de su altura, y que solo buscaba el dinero de el.

Tuvo pelea con su familia, y les dejo claro que era su vida, que vueltas dio la vida, y tuvo que regresar después a pedirle perdón a su familia, cuando vio que ella lo había dejado por otro hombre y con una cantidad que el tenia guardada.

Fue a servirse un trago, se sentó en su gran silla y volteo a ver la ciudad, tratando de olvidar ese momento de debilidad.

Ron iba corriendo hacia unos pisos abajo, tenia que avisarle a Albus de la decisión de Harry, y que ellos se encargaran del problema de la editorial. Llego al piso , y recorrió el pasillo en busca de la puerta indicada, pero antes de seguir caminando, una voz lo llamo

-Amigo, que milagro que vienes a visitarnos-

-No seas payaso Dean, oye donde esta Albus y Neville.-

-Supongo que en su oficina, yo acabo de llegar del caso Orion, esos inútiles creen que llevan las de ganar con lo de sus acciones, pero no han entendido que Potter les dio la oportunidad, espero no sea tarde y Potter les quite todo por ambiciosos.-

-Si me imagino, bueno Dean, voy en busca de ellos, si no Lav me matara- Se despidió con una sonrisa y siguió caminando. Al llegar a la puerta, realizo dos pequeños golpes a la misma y espero la respuesta.

-Adelante- dijeron dos voces dentro de la oficina, con eso se decidió a entrar.

-Neville, ¿donde esta Albus?- pregunto Ron

-No a llegado, dijo que hoy no iba a poder llegar temprano, creo que dijo que tenia una consulta-

-Diablos, es que James quiere que ustedes vayan a ver lo de la editorial Nimbus, la que adquirió hace poco, el tenia que ir, pero esta en los días que ni el se aguanta.-

-Genial, Albus no a llegado, puedo ir solo pero... no creo que sea buena idea, siempre es mejor que vayamos dos a ese tipo de asuntos.- respondió Neville, y se volteo a ver hacia Ron

-Ni lo pienses, es mi primer descanso después de los 4 meses en los que estuvimos trabajando con la propuesta del ministerio, lo siento amigo, Lav ya esta muy molesta que trabaje demasiado-comento Ron,- otra opción seria cancelarles y que vayan tu y Albus otro día

-Jajaja que gracioso Ron, sabes que si es orden de Harry y peor en sus días oscuros es mejor seguir sus ordenes.-

Mientras los dos pensaban cual seria la opción mas viable, la otra persona que se encontraba en la oficina y que hasta ese momento habían ignorado hablo.

-Si gustan, yo podría acompañar al Sr. Longbottom a la reunión-

-¿Y tu eres?- pregunto Ron girando hacia la persona que se encontraba sentada

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y soy becaria aquí del Sr. Longbottom y del Sr. Dumbledore- sonrió estirando su mano

-Ronald Weasley, Vicepresidente comercial, pero supongo que lo sabes, Neville que opinas tu, crees que la Srita Lovegood tiene lo necesario para acompañarte-

-Si Ron, es la mejor de su clase, tiene el promedio mas alto de su generación y nos a ayudado con dos proyectos.-

-Esta bien Neville, yo me encargo después de James, bueno tienes que estar ahí antes de las 3, la junta es a las 3 en punto, me voy Neville te lo encargo mucho.- choco las manos con Neville y se giro hacia la chica risueña- Srita gracias por ayudarnos a salir de esta, si sale bien este acuerdo puede que su estancia aquí sea permanente.- Dicho esto salio a toda prisa de ahí

Luna y Neville se miraron y comenzaron a trabajar sobre el proyecto que iban ir a tratar.

En el Hospital General, el sonido de las personas corriendo era lo del diario, unos pasos firmes atravesaban el pasillo de urgencias, se dirigía a su oficina en la quinta planta. Mientras caminaba las enfermeras volteaban a verlo, una parte por que era el hombre rubio, de unos extraños ojos grises, que podría ser el sueño de cualquier mujer, por otra su mirada tan penetrante, parecía siempre estar serio, y casi nunca se le había visto una sonrisa.

Llego a su planta y camino el extenso pasillo, tomo los papeles que llevaba con mas fuerza, tomo el pomo de la puerta y antes de abrir, tomo un gran respiro, lo giro, en su oficina, ya había alguien sentado, el solo hizo una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa y entro. Cerro la puerta y se sentó, volteo hacia la persona y solo pudo decir

-Ha regresado.-

La persona frente de el, comenzó a perder el color de su cara y bajo la mirada, en señal de derrota.


	4. Chapter 4

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**La persona frente de el, comenzó a perder el color de su cara y bajo la mirada en señal de derrota.**

Draco solo pudo ver como la persona que tanto admiraba y la cual le había enseñado muchas cosas de la vida, se desvanecía, ese hombre que le había mostrado que no siempre era bueno mostrar las emociones, por que con ello se podia perder.

- Lo siento Severus, sabias muy bien que esto puede suceder, pero hay algo bueno, todavía podemos combatirlo.-

Severus Snape, era el nombre de la persona que siempre estuvo a lado de Draco. Cuando este quedo huérfano a la pequeña edad de 4 años, el como el padrino que era, pidió de inmediato la custodia del pequeño, tratando que con esto, ya no sentirse tan solo.

Lo crió como si su propio hijo fuera, y se sentía orgulloso al verlo como una eminencia medica. Lamentablemente, ni con todo el conocimiento de Draco, pudo terminar con esa enfermedad, que lo estaba matando desde hace 3 años. Lograron pararla, pero al parecer, el cáncer no se daba por vencido y había regresado para reclamarlo.

-Sev, se que es difícil, pero un colega mio esta desarrollando un nuevo tratamiento, considerarlo, pero es necesario que de inmediato comencemos con el tratamiento de quimioterapias.-

-No lo de Draco, de todas formas parece que moriré, si regreso fue por algo.-

-Sabias que podría suceder, pasa en varios casos, por eso te estuve revisando constantemente, para que en dado que apareciera se pueda atacar desde el principio.-

-Draco, ya no tengo ganas de luchar, ya viví lo que tenia que vivir, ya cumplí con lo que prometí, creo que es buena hora de dejar todo así.-

-No Sev, es hora de que yo luche por ti, por favor, solo esta oportunidad, no quiero fallarte, no a ti.-

-Solo una vez Draco, no se si pueda soportar otra vez.- Draco solo se levanto y camino hacia el, se paro atras de su espalda y solo atino a poner su mano en el hombro de Severus, en señal del apoyo que le daba.

Así se quedaron por varios minutos, era así, como ellos se demostraban el apoyo, sin muchas palabras.

Poco tiempo después, Severus salia del hospital, caminando tranquilamente, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando choco con alguien, Severus, solo atino a decir un lo siento y siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo. No avanzo mucho cuando una voz lo llamo por su nombre, a lo que el volteo y se sorprendió a la persona que vio.

-Albus...- Los dos hombre solo se quedaron viendo.

Despues de medio hora Hermione se encontraba trabajando. El técnico se sorprendió de que la computadora trabajara sin problemas, no tuve que arreglar nada, le comento a su jefa que posiblemente haya sido una variación de voltaje, después de eso, se despidió de ella y se fue.

Hermione le asusto mucho ese hecho, todo lo demás funcionaba bien, trato de alejar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a trabajar.

Tuvo que enfrentar dos juntas, una de emergencia, y terminar el trabajo de corrección, antes de encaminarse a la junta. La mayoría de las personas la volteaban a ver, incluso algunas la saludaban, era una leyenda en el edificio. La chica que había aparecido hace 2 años, había sacado a la revista del sótano, para convertirse en la revista numero uno de Londres.

Hermione era muy reservado en cuanto a su trabajo, pero mucho mas con su vida personal, pocos sabían de donde venia, y casi nadie sabia si tenia familiares, o alguna relación.

Por fin llego a su destino, y toco la puerta antes de meterse a la sala de juntas, ahí ya había unas cuantas personas,también editores de las demás revistas de la editorial. Fue hacia el ultimo asiento de la mesa, saco su celular y se concentro en el, esperando que los famosos dueños aparecieran.

En la puerta de la editorial Nimbus, se encontraban Luna y Neville, caminando hacia la recepción, habían llegado con pocos minutos de retraso, todo gracias, al pequeño accidente que estaba en la ultima avenida. Dieron sus nombre y una de las recepcionistas los dirigía a la sala de juntas.

Al llegar, la chica toco la puerta y se adentro, y dio la presentación de ellos.

-Señor Strauss, los abogados del grupo Griffindor llegaron.-

-Gracias Emma, hazlos pasar de inmediato.- La chica, obedeció abriendo la puerta, Neville y Luna, caminaron en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta por completo

-Señor Strauss, ellos son los abogados del grupo Griffindor, el señor Neville Longbottom y la señorita Luna Lovegood-

Hermione al oír el nombre de su amiga, despego la mirada de la pantalla y volteo hacia la puerta de entrada. Su amiga se encontraba ahí como toda una profesional, y no como la chica risueña que ella conocía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oye su nombre de la boca de su jefe

-... Y ella es la señorita Hermione Granger, jefa editorial de la revista numero uno de Londres, Oesed- Hermione solo pudo a poner una media sonrisa. La revista era su orgullo

-Gracias a todos por venir, en nombre de mi jefe les agradezco su presencia.- comenzó Neville- El motivo de la junta es para conocer sus demandas en torno a las revistas, las atenderemos y trataremos de darles una solución exitosa- La mayoría en la sala sonrieron con lo dicho- Pero también, veremos la productividad de cada revista, se analizara la producción y gastos de cada una, ademas de las ganancias obtenidas los últimos meses, en dado caso que las ganancias sean bajas, se les dará 4 meses para levantar la revista, y en caso de que no logren, se cambiara de editores.-

Ahora la cara de los editores era una mueca de sorpresa, habían pasado de la felicidad al miedo en unos pocos segundos. Neville se giro hacia Luna y ahora fue ella la que comenzó a hablar

-Por favor, no piensen que se les va a despedir, solo seria un cambio para mejorar la empresa, en dado caso, se les buscaría otra área para que sigan trabajando, ahora aclarado ese punto- Luna saco unos papeles de su maletín y empezó a re partirlos-Por favor llenen las hojas que les di, son las hojas en las que pueden hacer sus peticiones. Al llegar al lugar de Hermione, solo le mostró una sonrisa y continuó hasta terminar. Al terminar regreso a lado de Neville y hablo

-Gracias por su atención, en cuanto terminen de llenarlo, pueden retirarse- todos los editores comenzaron a escribir, mientras Neville se dirigió al Jefe Strauss

-Señor Strauss,¿ podemos platicar en otro lado?- pregunto

-Claro señor Longbottom- contesto nervioso Strauss

-Señorita Lovegood la dejo a cargo, por favor señores, cualquier duda, pregunten a mi compañera y ella hará lo posible por resolverla- dicho esto salio con Strauss de la sala

Al pasar media hora, los editores comenzaron a dejarle las hojas a Luna, ella solo las recogía con una sonrisa, y asi, poco a poco comenzó a vaciarse la sala y al final, solo quedaron Hermione y Luna

-Vaya, es aqui donde trabajas- comento Luna

-Asi es, como veras no es la gran cosa- dijo riendo un poco Hermione

-Que no es la gran cosa, eres la editora de la mejor revista de moda de Londres, por que no me dijiste que tu eras Jane Grant, solo me dijiste que trabajas aquí...- Luna decía rápido pero Hermione la interrumpió

-Por que eres mi amiga por lo que soy, no por lo que aparento ser, tu me diste tu amistad sin pedirme nada, ni por interesarte en lo que tenia, lo siento Luna, pero buscaba la mejor oportunidad para decírtelo.-

-En serio Hermione, cuando me lo ibas a decir, no me siento mal por que me mentiste un poco, si no por que llevamos un año y medio de amistad y nunca te molestaste en mencionarlo.-

-Perdon Luna, eres mi mejor amiga, pero ..., lo siento eres la única amiga de verdad que tengo, bueno aparte de Jean-

-Te perdono Granger, pero solo por que eres mi mejor amiga.- se abrazaron- Bueno chica crees que podamos ir a comer, muero de hambre.-

-Hay un restaurante a unas calles de aquí, pero no tienes que avisarle a tu jefe.-

-Cierto, diablos- saco su celular y tecleo rápidamente en el- ya le avise, de cualquier forma si me necesita no tardare mucho...- sonó su celular- que genial, dice que regrese en una hora, para que volvamos a Griffindor.

-Bueno Luna, esta comida va por mi cuenta- Y salieron de la sala mostrando una gran indiferencia una de la otra.

Hermione lo pidió así para que no comenzaran los rumores, como siempre hay.

Luna salio primero y quedo con ver a Hermione en la esquina de la editorial. Hermione paso por su bolso y sus lentes, le dijo a sus secretarias que salieran a comer, que ella regresaria en una hora.

Salio del edificio y camino hacia donde se encontraba Luna.

James, manejaba su auto, buscaba un lugar donde comer, pero eso no le impidió, a una mujer que caminaba en la acera, alta gracias a los tacones, con una falda negra pegada y la blusa roja que era una segunda piel, parecía una modelo, y con ese cabello suelto de una manera salvaje, lucia como una mujer fatal en toda la palabra.

No pudo verle la cara ya que la chica abrazo a otra, y su cabello le tapo el rostro, solo sonrió, esperando encontrarla otro día.

**Al parecer, ya tuvieron un pequeño encuentro Harry y Hermione, pero que pasara cuando realmente se vuelvan a ver. Y Severus se rendirá tan fácilmente, de que platicaran Albus y Severus. Pronto se sabrá la verdad.**

**gracias a todos los comentarios que me han dado, espero actualizar mañana otro capitulo**

**Saludos a todos**

**Denay**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se encamino con Luna hacia el famoso restaurante. Al entrar, un mesero las guió hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana. Ahí juntas siguieron platicando de la editorial.

Mientras, en la cafetería del hospital, dos personas tomaban en calma un café, pero ninguno de los dos se había molestado en comenzar a platicar. Después de un rato en la misma situación uno de ellos, fue el que rompió el silencio.

- Y a que debemos tu visita en un hospital Albus- dijo Severus

-Nada del otro mundo Severus, solo un simple chequeo, así como visitar a uno de mis sobrinos.-

-Eso ni tu lo crees Albus, por tu cara puedo ver que algo te preocupa, no te obligare a decirlo, pero sabes que tarde o temprano igual me enterare.-

-Siempre tan observador, pero si hay otra razón, quiero platicar con Draco, sobre la chica de hace unos años.-

-La chica que apartaste de Potter,¿ por que el interés Albus?, si la chica desapareció como querías.-

-La aleje por el bien de Harry- contesto alterado

-Por su bien, no digas tonterías, sabes muy bien como yo, que la chica amaba a Potter, adoraba todo lo que se refería a el y tu por tu estúpida idea de las clases la alejaste.- Severus hizo una mueca- me asombras que lo hicieras Albus, si tu también te enamoraste de una chica de clase baja-

-Por eso mismo Severus, por lo que paso con Minerva, ella se fue, y todo lo que sufrí, no quería lo mismo para Harry.-

-Minerva se fue por que tu la engañaste, no pudiste mantener tu cabeza fría, y tu madre te conocía tan bien, como para saber que con una mujer de grandes atributos haría que olvidaras a Minerva por un rato.-

-Yo no la engañe, lo juro, no recuerdo nada de esa estúpida noche...-

-Pero bien pudiste no ir, quedarte en tu casa, asume tu responsabilidad, y deja que Potter tome sus propias decisiones, si lo hiciste por su bien, pero que bien le hiciste en convertirlo en el gran empresario que es, lo convertiste en una maquina, en una maquina que solo vive para el trabajo.-

-Lo se Severus, y lo lamento, por eso, quiero saber si Draco sabe algo de la chica, quiero enmendar mis errores..-

-Hazlo diciéndole la verdad a Harry, dile que tu estuviste tras de todo y así podrás pagar tu error.- Severus se levanto y saco unos billetes de cartera.- El café es por mi cuenta, pero piénsalo Albus, la vida no nos da una segunda oportunidad para corregir nuestros errores, encuentra a la chica y dile a Potter la verdad, es lo mínimo que se merece- y dicho esto salio de la cafetería, sin mirar a su viejo amigo.

Albus se quedo sentado, recordando el día que alejo a la chica del lado de Harry.

**Flash Back**

Albus caminaba hacia su oficina, había recibido una llamada de su secretaria para avisarle que una joven lo estaba esperando.

Si bien era quien pensaba, sus preocupaciones se habían terminado, y con eso, Harry se concentraría en la empresa, para poder dejarle el cargo.

Al abrir la puerta vio a la joven sentada dándole la espalda

-Así que te decidiste venir, supongo que aceptas mi propuesta.- dijo el, a lo que la chica se paro dando la vuelta para verlo

-Solo por que no tengo otra opción.- contesto la joven retándolo con la mirada

-Pero pequeña sabes que yo te lo daría mas fácil y...-

-Lo hago porque no queda mas tiempo, solo espero que Harry no se entere de esto, me iré como me lo pidió, pero le pido lo mismo.-

-Claro que lo haré señorita Granger, Harry no se enterara, pero usted no debe de contactarlo.- camino hacia su escritorio y saco una chequera, escribió en el y arranco el cheque.- aquí tiene un poco mas de medio millón de euros, a cambio de que se aleje de Harry.- dijo dándole el cheque

Hermione lo recibió, sintiéndose lo peor, por recibir esa cantidad par alejarse de su Harry, se odio por saber que Albus había ganado y que ella era lo que el siempre dijo de ella.-

-Al parecer tenia razon señorita Granger, todos en este mundo tienen su precio.- y la vio salir de ahi, si voltear

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora al ver a su prodigio convertido en el mejor empresario, pero frió de corazón, supo que había cometido un gran error. Pensó que solo era un capricho de Harry esa chica, y que si le conseguía alguien que pudiera mejorarla, el se olvidaría de ella.

Después de tantos años, Harry había dejado de sonreír, de asistir a las comidas familiares, y de visitarlo.

Solo se hablaban para tratar asuntos de la empresa, pero en cuanto el lo invitaba a comer, o a salir a alguna parte, el de inmediato lo rechazaba. Su ahijado se había perdido para dar paso a un frió hombre.

Se paro de la mesa y camino en busca de su sobrino

Hermione habia dejado a Luna hace varias horas, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando ella salio del trabajo. Se dirigió hacia su carro, y salio del edificio.

Al llegar a su departamento, prendió las luces para ver lo impecable que se encontraba. Hoy era miércoles el día que la señora de limpieza iba. Se encamino a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, sonrió al ver que la señora Castle le había preparado su comida favorita.

Se sirvió de comer y vació vino en una copa, y así se encamino hacia el sillón. Prendió la tele y busco un canal en el cual perderse. Termino de comer y vio que eran poco mas de las diez de la noche. Dejo las cosas en la barra y se encamino a su recamara. Ahí se desvistió, solo quedando en lencería. Abrió su closet y de ahí saco un vestido rojo que le quedaba a media pierna, una chaqueta negra, se maquillo, como costumbre, se puso un labial rojo, se cepillo su cabello y busco sus zapatos rojos.

Al verse en el espejo sonrió, estaba lista para salir de fiesta. Tomo un bolso negro, metió sus llaves, celular y cartera, y salio de ahí.

Llego al club Diagon, y sonrió al guardia que se encontraba, el la dejo pasar, siendo ella una clienta VIP, fue a la barra en busca de un trago, y volteando a ver a la pista de baile, buscando a alguien con quien bailar.

El barman le dio su trago, y ella le sonrió coquetamente, apenas le daba un sorbo a la copa cuando una voz la llamo

-Que hace una chica tan hermosa sola- ella puso su sonrisa seductora y se volteo a ver al tipo que le había hablado.

Al mirarlo, supo que era el hombre de esa noche, el hombre con el cual se iba a divertir, le dio la mano y lo jalo para besarlo apasionadamente

**Lo prometido es deuda, otro cap el día de hoy.**

**Ya se sabe por que Hermione se fue, y quien fue el culpable**

**Se que a muchos no les gustara que Albus sea el malo, pero quise cambiar un poco su papel.**

**Espero actualizar el lunes, gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

**Saludos a todos**

**Denay**


End file.
